Como na primeira vez!
by Nana M.U
Summary: Em seu aniversário de casamento, Naruto resolve fazer uma homenagem a Hinata, relatando como tudo começou entre eles... NaruHina  Sério?


**Título:** Como na Primera Vez!

**Autor:** Nana M.U

**Tipo:** One-Shot

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Classificação:** K+

**Disclaimer: **O universo de **"**Naruto" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu apenas os utilizo para divertir os fãs da série e para me divertir. História sem fins lucrativos.

**P****ersonagens**: Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata

**N/A:** Espero que gostem da história, apesar de ser tão pequenina... Ela foi minha primeira Fanfic... Foi escrita há três ano, eu acho , não me lembro muito bem! .-.

**

* * *

Como na primeira vez!**

_-Não ligava para essa história de sentimento, até porque nunca tive muitos exemplos, pois cresci sozinho, eu jamais quis esta perto de alguém, mas quando completei 12 anos eu a conheci. Haruno Sakura._

_No começo tentei me afastar dela e também afastar esse sentimento que crescia dentro de mim, mas não aguentei, foi mais forte do que eu. Não importava quem eu era, o que eu fazia, o que importava pra mim era vê-la feliz, mesmo que isso custasse minha vida ou até minha sanidade._

_Mas acabei percebendo que o que eu sentia por ela não era recíproco, no começo não queria enxergar o obvio, ela amava e sempre amou meu melhor amigo, entendi que tinha me deixado levar por uma ilusão. Eu não a amava, não mais, percebi que a cada frase de suplica que eu ouvia dela para poder trazê-lo de volta, esse sentimento morria dentro de mim. _

_Sentindo-me um nada simplesmente decidi ir embora da vila, sabia que meu lugar não era aqui, sabia que eu não era mais necessário já havia cumprido com minha palavra... Sasuke estava de volta a vila, e era só isso que importava a todos, pelo menos era isso que eu pensava, mas como eu sempre estou errado._

_Estava saindo da vila silenciosamente, mas antes resolvi ir ao meu lugar favorito, o monte Hokage, chegando lá avistei uma pessoa sentada, ela parecia estar chorando, me aproximei calmamente para ver quem era, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver você, lembra? _

_Perguntei por que estava chorando, você se assustou, mas quando percebeu que era eu, voltou a chorar desesperadamente, eu não sabia o que fazer... _

_Me lembrei do exame chunnin quando você me disse que acreditava na minha força, lembrei das vezes que você me apoiou dizendo que conseguiria trazer Sasuke de volta. Então resolvi que pelo menos uma vez iria lhe retribuir todo o apoio que você já tinha dado. _

_Aproximei-me mais de você e por impulso te abracei, não queria te ver sofrer, não sabia o porque, mais aquilo me fazia sentir muito mal. _

_Pensei que você iria me empurrar como fazia ela, mas não, você retribuiu meu abraço, me espantei, mas continuei te abraçando, aproximei minhas mãos de seus cabelos negros e os acariciei, pude ouvir em meio ao seus soluços apenas uma frase:_

"_- Naruto-kun não vá embora onegai, não me deixe!". _

_Como você sabia? É uma ótima pergunta, mas essa frase me fez entender que alguém precisava de mim, que alguém realmente se importava comigo. Me afastei um pouco e fitei seu olhos marejados, com o indicador limpei as lagrimas que escorriam por sua face meio rosada e perguntei o porque de você se importar comigo._

"_- Eu me importo com você porque eu te amo!". _

_Sua resposta me deixou estático, eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer num turbilhão de sentimentos tomaram conta de meu coração e da minha mente, novamente por impulso tomei seu doces lábios, deixando todos os meu medos e rancores se esvaírem, dando lugar a um sentimento de segurança e aconchego. E lá estava você novamente me ajudando, me apoiando como sempre fez._

_Hoje estamos completando 20 anos de casados, sou o Hokage, você a maior líder que seu clã já teve, temos dois filhos lindos e eu ainda não sei como definir a felicidade que sinto em estar ao seu lado, nós discutimos como qualquer casal, talvez pelo simples fato de eu ser um cabeça oca as vezes. _

_Mas nada nunca abalou nosso relacionamento, você sempre foi minha segurança, meu bem estar mesmo quando eu não sabia. Hinata arigatou por naquela época você ter me ajudado, e arigatou por você me ensinar todos os dias o que é amar de verdade. Eu te amo. _

-Naruto-kun também te amo!

Novamente ouço você dizer a frase que me acalma e me fortalece todos os dias, então tomo seus lábios e nós nos beijamos como na primeira vez.

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews? *olhar pidão***_


End file.
